Foggy, elles et lui
by Leo Poldine
Summary: Les obsessions de Foggy pour la vie sentimentale de son meilleur ami (et toutes leurs conséquences plus ou moins dramatiques)
1. Quand le film sera fini

Cet OS a écrit dans le cadre de la 84° Nuit du FoF, sur le thème « **Tendre** ». J'ai mis un peu plus d'une heure, et je m'y suis reprise à plusieurs fois, maiiiiiiis on va faire comme si ça comptait quand même.

On ne le dira jamais assez. Tout-est-de-la-faute-d' **Ahe**.

* * *

 **Quand le film sera fini**

Le premier matin, Foggy ne s'inquiéta pas. Matt était rentré tard (ou tôt, selon le point de vue), mais ces derniers temps, c'était habituel. Il fit autant de bruit que possible en se levant, à moitié par mesquinerie, à moitié en espérant que ça inciterait son ami à se lever pour aller en cours avec lui.

Sans succès. Quelle. Surprise. Merci, Elektra.

Depuis que Matt avait rencontré cette fille, il était comme obsédé. Il délaissait tout, et en particulier Foggy et ses études. Ou ses études et Foggy. L'un dans l'autre, il était sur une mauvaise pente, et Foggy n'aimait pas ça. Tout ça finirait forcément mal.

Quand il fut prêt, il jeta un dernier regard sur Matt, toujours immobile dans son lit, et il partit en soupirant. Sans oublier de claquer la porte derrière lui.

Le prof était soporifique, mais le partiel approchait. Et après cette deuxième année, il n'aurait plus jamais besoin de savoir quoi que ce soit en droit des contrats. Il prenait ses notes en essayant de ne pas regarder la jolie blonde du premier rang, et gratouillait de temps en temps dans la marge.

En revenant chez lui, en fin d'après-midi, il fut surpris de trouver Matt. D'habitude, à cette heure-là, il était parti. Avec Elektra. Elle avait pris l'habitude de passer le chercher dans une voiture, toujours chère et toujours différente. Et tant pis pour les révisions prévues ou la soirée envisagée à boire des bières. Matt disparaissait derrière sa nouvelle copine, un sourire accroché aux oreilles, promettant à Foggy du temps qu'il n'avait aucune intention de lui consacrer.

Mais ce soir, Matt était là. Toujours dans son lit.

\- Tu es sorti, aujourd'hui ? Tu t'es habillé ?

Pas de réponse. Foggy soupira, secoua la tête. Il sortit ses cours, entreprit de préparer l'étude de cas qu'ils devaient rendre la semaine suivante. Ce n'est que trois heures plus tard qu'il comprit.

\- Elle a rompu, hein ?

Matt tourna la tête vers lui, ce qui était le premier signe de vie qu'il montrait depuis le matin. Puis, au prix d'un grand effort visible, hocha la tête. Et Foggy se maudit pour son cœur tendre, qui se serra devant la douleur de son ami. Matt et ses amours…

Pour la millième fois, peut-être, Foggy s'en voulut d'avoir traîné Matt à cette soirée, trois mois (seulement trois mois ?) plus tôt. Il n'avait pas tellement envie, mais Foggy avait insisté, disant qu'ils avaient besoin de voir comment se comportaient les gens riches et puissants, puisqu'ils en feraient partie un jour. Eux, les deux gamins de Hell's Kitchen avec leur bourse au mérite et leur costard unique, acheté en solde.

Matt avait suivi. Et avait disparu dans une voiture trop rapide, en compagnie d'une trop jolie fille. Il était réapparu le lendemain midi, ayant raté un cours, et un sourire dévastateur aux lèvres. Il avait décrit sa nuit à Foggy avec une telle chaleur dans la voix que son ami lui avait tout pardonné immédiatement.

\- Et comment s'appelle ta mystérieuse inconnue ? avait-il demandé.

\- Elektra.

Le visage tout entier de Matt changeait en prononçant son nom, comme s'il le savourait sur sa langue et sur ses lèvres avant de le livrer. Foggy avait sourit, et son cœur s'était serré. Ca finirait mal. Ca finissait toujours mal. Et cette fille allait piétiner le petit cœur tendre de Matt.

Et voilà. C'était chose faite. Il mit un verre d'eau sur la table de nuit de son ami, remonta sa couverture sur ses épaules, et alla se coucher.

Le deuxième matin, Foggy était résigné. Matt était un cœur d'artichaut. Elektra n'était pas la première à lui briser le cœur, et elle ne serait sans doute pas la dernière. Ce n'était pas très agréable, mais son ami s'en remettrait.

Et il pourrait se concentrer à nouveau sur ses études. En trois mois (était-ce vraiment seulement trois mois ?), il avait raté plus de cours qu'en deux ans de scolarité. Ce n'était jamais prévu, bien sûr – il promettait toujours à Foggy de venir au prochain. Mais Elektra avait une autre idée. Une meilleure idée, évidemment. Toujours.

Au départ, Matt avait essayé de l'inclure. Il avait invité Elektra à boire un verre avec eux, et elle avait serré la main de Foggy en le regardant dans les yeux. Il avait tout de suite commencé à transpirer. Cette fille était trop belle, trop riche, trop… tout. Exactement le type de Matt. Le genre à lui briser le cœur.

Il n'écouta pas grand-chose à son cours, et revint pour trouver Matt toujours au lit. Il lui demanda s'il avait bu, mangé quelque chose, mais n'obtint en réponse que des grognements. Avec un soupir, il reprit son étude de cas, mais le cœur n'y était pas.

Bien vite, Foggy avait refusé les invitations de Matt, disant qu'il avait mieux à faire, qu'il ne voulait pas tenir la chandelle, ou qu'il avait du travail. La vérité, c'était qu'il avait parfaitement compris qu'Elektra préférait quand il n'était pas là. Et, même s'il prétendait le contraire, Matt aussi. Ca se voyait dans sa façon de ne pas insister, et dans ses disparitions discrètes. Et Foggy lui en voulait, un peu. Même s'il comprenait. Peu à peu, il avait de moins en moins vu Matt et Elektra. En trois mois (vraiment, trois mois ?), leurs soirées communes devaient pouvoir se compter sur les doigts d'une main. Allez, peut-être les deux.

Le troisième matin, Foggy commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Il posa une main sur le front de Matt, mais ne sut pas décider si la température était trop élevée ou pas assez, ni si c'était bon signe ou pas. L'odeur, elle, était définitivement un problème, et il menaça Matt de le traîner lui-même dans la douche, si son ami n'y était pas allé son retour.

Il arriva en retard en cours, s'excusa à peine. Le sujet du cours lui sembla futile, et il peina à cacher son agacement.

En rentrant, il trouva les fenêtres ouvertes et Matt sur le canapé. Il ne sentait plus, mais n'avait pas remis ses lunettes. Il caressait doucement le cuir, et Foggy se souvint soudain de ce soir où, entendant du bruit, il était sorti de sa chambre pour découvrir Matt et Elektra enlacés sur le canapé, à moitié déshabillés, visiblement bien imbibés et décidés à profiter à fond de leur soirée. Foggy avait crié un peu pour les interrompre, et Matt avait entraîné Elektra derrière lui vers sa chambre. La jeune femme n'était pas discrète, et Foggy avait assez peu dormi.

Le lendemain, bien sûr, Matt s'était excusé, avait dit que ça n'arriverait plus, que désormais, il irait chez elle. Et Foggy avait hoché la tête, dit que ce n'était pas grave. Et de fait, les visites d'Elektra s'étaient faites plus rares. Mais il les avait encore entendu, plusieurs fois, au cours de ces trois mois (sérieusement, seulement trois mois ?).

Le soir, il poussa Matt vers sa chambre, referma les fenêtres, remonta les couvertures. Il attendit que son ami ait fini son verre d'eau avant de sortir, et il renonça à sortir son étude de cas. Il fallait faire quelque chose.

Le quatrième matin, Foggy n'alla pas en cours. Il pensa un moment aller chez sa mère, mais renonça. Elle ne comprendrait pas. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment compris.

Elektra n'était pas la première, et elle ne serait sans doute pas la dernière. Il y avait eu Becca, d'abord, en première année, qui était dans leur cours de droit constitutionnel. Puis Taryn, la Grecque de son cours d'espagnol. Puis Julie, et même Pamela, pendant l'été. Et Cecilia, la blonde du début de l'année. A chaque fois, c'était le même refrain, une jolie fille tout en sourire avec une voix douce, à qui il faisait des mines. Quelques verres, quelques soirées, quelques blagues de Foggy qui attirait parfois l'attention de la copine amenée en soutien... Puis quelques semaines de roucoulements et de galipettes, des discussions dans les couloirs... Pas de promesses, et, souvent, une rupture plus ou moins amicale, selon les cas, et pour des raisons diverses. Pour Pam, c'était un manque de disponibilité, pour Taryn, une incompatibilité d'emploi du temps, et Cecilia trouvait qu'il était trop secret. A chaque fois, il avait haussé les épaules, accepté la proposition de soirée arrosée de Foggy, et était reparti chercher la suivante du bout de sa canne. Mais... Pas cette fois.

Evidemment. Merci, Elektra. Sérieusement.

« Si seulement j'étais devenu boucher », marmonna Foggy en arpentant les rues de New York. Bon, que disaient les films, déjà ?

Il revint avec un pot de glace et le dvd d' _Erin Brockovich_. Avec un peu d'insistance (d'accord, beaucoup) et beaucoup d'humour (d'accord, de plaintes), il attira Matt jusqu'au salon. Il lança le dvd, tendit le pot de glace et une cuillère à son ami, et se laissa porter par les aventures de Julia Roberts.

Le film en était à sa moitié quand Matt poussa un énorme soupir à côté de lui, et s'enfonça plus profondément dans le canapé. Foggy y vit un signe.

\- Il s'est passé quoi ?

Matt secoua la tête, et Foggy attendit. Le silence est votre meilleur allié, leur avait dit un jour un professeur. Votre interlocuteur aura toujours envie de le combler.

\- Elle est partie, finit par dire Matt.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ca ne pouvait pas marcher, marmonna son ami. On était… Trop différents, trop… Ca ne pouvait pas marcher.

Foggy laissa retomber le silence, se tourna à nouveau vers l'écran. Le jury délibérait quand il reprit la parole.

\- Tu sais, ce sont les partiels, bientôt. Et tu as loupé pas mal de cours. On devrait peut-être commencer à réviser. Quand le film sera fini.

\- Quand le film sera fini, confirma Matt avec un sourire.

* * *

Les commentaires sont bons pour la santé des auteurs, n'hésitez pas à en laisser !


	2. Becca, Cecilia, Pamela, et caetera

Cette fic a été écrite pour la 89° Nuit du fof, sur le thème « **perspective** », en une heure mais en décalé. Pour plus d'informations sur les Nuits d'écriture ou sur le Fof, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP.

Merci **Ahe** pour l'idée. ;)

* * *

 **Becca, Cecilia, Pamela, et caetera**

A force, Foggy avait pris l'habitude de ranger les petites copines de son meilleur ami par catégorie. Vu leur nombre et la fréquence avec laquelle elles se succédaient dans sa vie, c'était plus facile ainsi.

Oh bien sûr, ça entraînait parfois quelques menus problèmes. Comme cette fois où il avait appelé Candice Becca. Ca n'aurait sans doute pas été très grave si sa langue n'avait fourché qu'une fois, mais hélas, il avait commis cette bourde trois fois au cours du même repas. Et en toute honnêteté, ça aurait sans doute été pire si elle n'avait pas fini par lui jeter son verre au visage, excédée, avant de partir en claquant la porte tandis que Matt poussait un profond soupir.

Foggy s'excusa bien sûr avec profusion auprès de son ami comme de la belle, mais rien n'y fit, elle ne lui pardonna jamais. Et rompit de toute façon avec Matt peu de temps après cet éclat, ce dont il sembla se remettre avec une facilité exemplaire, que Foggy lui enviait parfois du bout du cœur, généralement quand il songeait à Marcy.

A la suite de l'incident, cependant, il s'était senti obligé d'expliquer à son ami son système de classement, qui fit lever à Matt les yeux si loin vers le ciel que, n'aurait-il déjà été aveugle, Foggy aurait eu peur pour la vue de son ami. Qui s'était ensuite fendu d'un couplet ironique sur l'individualité des gens, le machisme discret qui regardait les femmes comme un grand tout mystérieux, et les obsessions de Foggy pour sa vie sentimentale. Mais Matt voyait tout ça avec une perspective complètement différente de celle de son ami – enfin, voyait. Façon de parler, évidemment.

Parce que quoi qu'il en dise, le classement était bien utile. Etait-ce vraiment sa faute à lui, Foggy, si Candice était le portrait craché de Becca, la première petite amie de Matt qu'il ait connu ? Elle était blonde, brillante (l'une avait partagé leur cours de droit constitutionnel, l'autre étudiait la littérature du Moyen-Age), et un peu pimbêche. Dans cette catégorie avaient aussi atterri Francine, Julia et Demelza.

Julie, Pamela et Francesca, toutes trois des petites amies de la fac, représentaient une catégorie presque opposée à la précédente. C'étaient des filles gentilles et légères, assez peu intéressées par leurs études ou par une relation sérieuse. Avec elles comme avec Betty, Felicia et Ashanti, Matt s'était amusé un temps, et était reparti en bons termes.

Claire, Foggy avait eu un peu de mal à décider dans quelle catégorie la ranger. Elle était apparue dans la vie de Matt par un aspect dont, à l'époque, il ignorait tout, et il ne la rencontra que tard. Ce n'est qu'après qu'il sut qu'elle était une Erin. Comme elle, comme Lydia et Kirsten, Claire refusait de prendre Matt au sérieux et de se laisser embarquer par ses croisades. Oh, bien sûr, la croisade que Claire avait connue était celle de Daredevil, autrement plus dangereuse et meurtrière que celle qu'il avait menée en dernière année de droit contre l'administration de la faculté… Mais l'attitude était la même. Et, de l'avis de Foggy, les raisons des ruptures aussi.

Un moment, Foggy avait pensé que Karen pourrait rentrer dans la catégorie Cecilia. Elle avait ce petit côté fleur fragile, princesse à sauver, qui plaisait toujours à Matt. Et, comme Cecilia, Valerie, Donna et Janelle, elle semblait fascinée par les secrets de l'avocat, ce qu'il cachait derrière ses lunettes noires et son sourire envoûtant. Ca finirait mal, avait pensé Foggy, comme les trois autres. Parce qu'au final, aucune n'avait percé les secrets de Matt, et toutes étaient parties en claquant la porte, l'accusant de bien des choses. Et Foggy aimait bien Karen, alors, il avait espéré que ça n'arriverait pas.

Et puis… Et puis Karen était restée, et avait montré tout autre chose, et Foggy s'était senti obligé de lui créer une catégorie propre. Karen était Karen, jolie (toujours), intelligente, pleine de ressources et ne laissant jamais tomber. Quand elle et Matt avaient enfin commencé à se rapprocher, il avait retenu avec effort sa jubilation, espérant de tout cœur que Karen serait la dernière relation de Matt, celle qui durerait, à l'image de sa catégorie : unique, solide et merveilleuse.

Mais hélas…

Taryn avait inauguré la catégorie qui portait son nom, et qui regroupait les jolies filles (elles étaient toujours jolies. Toujours) étrangères. Les relations duraient un temps, et elles partaient, ou se lassaient, ou ils se disputaient. Charlotte était repartie sans qu'il promette d'aller la voir en France, et Taryn n'avait pas apprécié de ne pas être une priorité. C'étaient les relations les plus longues, mais elles ne comptaient pas davantage que les autres. C'était la catégorie la moins remplie, mais il tenait à la garder. Parce qu'après Taryn, il y avait d'abord entré Elektra, et il ne perdait pas l'espoir de l'y faire retourner.

* * *

Voilà... J'espère que ça vous a plu, et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire !


End file.
